More Than Words
by pmochizuki
Summary: [Flightplan, Oneshot] In an early morning encounter, Captain James Rich finds himself wondering what it would be like to know Kyle Pratt more...


**More Than Words**

**By pmochizuki**

**Author's Note: **I've had this unfinished little vignette hidden in my computer folder for sooo long that I decided to finally finish it. I didn't really have any idea about where this would go so I just 'let the words flow' (I know, sounds cheesy but it DID kinda turn out like that). :P Overall though I had the idea of making this a 'semi-romance,' meaning that I want whatever goes on between Captain Rich and Kyle Pratt to be a 'mature' relationship. I chose the title "More Than Words" because I want to give the feeling that there's a lot more going on than what is actually being said; I'm not giving any clues into what Kyle is thinking so it's up to you (and James Rich) to figure it out. :P Enjoy!

**p.s.** I'm taking liberties by giving Sean Bean's character, Captain Rich, the first name of James.

* * *

Captain James Rich finished the sandwich and as he wiped his mouth with one of the napkins, cast a glance around the hotel lounge. It was late but he was used to being awake at all hours of the night. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why he had no problem with piloting late night flights. 

Yet this was one night unlike all the others.

With a sigh he placed the napkin on his plate and reached for his glass. Campari and soda was all that he would allow himself for now; who knew how long he would be stuck in this Newfoundland hotel until allowed to continue home to New York.

_Home..._ James scoffed to himself. And empty one bedroom apartment, that was what was awaiting him in New York. London had lost its charm ever since his parents passed away and he hoped that a change of scenery would do him a world of good. But New York was as lonely as London had become; perhaps he was deluding himself to think that he would eventually find a place where he would no longer feel lonely.

_Look at me_, he told himself. Room service was no longer available at this hour of the night and the hotel lounge was pretty much deserted. _And why would I _not_ be feeling lonely right now?_ he asked himself sarcastically.

Feeling the early stages of depression coming over him, James took another sip from his drink.

What a night, what a night.

The local police and airport authorities had interviewed him for what had not only felt like but had actually been hours. When they had told him to stay "in town" and report back to the airport the next day. Or in actuality _today_ since midnight had come and gone maybe an hour ago. He couldn't imagine how many more "interrogations" he was going to have; they should have a fairly clear picture of what had happened by now… and there was no way they were getting their precious airplane back in prime condition by asking him for more details. What's done was done, what happened had happened.

_Kyle Pratt_, James Rich mused with a small smile, _how well you have turned things upside down for everyone_.

But to be fair, her world had been turned upside down first. Her husband had died only a short while ago… _No, not died, had been killed_, he reminded himself, shaking his head over the lengths that the Air Marshall had gone to secure his money. Then her daughter had disappeared on a plane, seeming to have vanished into thin air.

To be told that her daughter had died in the same accident as her husband, that Julia's being alive and having boarded the plane had only been the figment of her imagination…

He closed his eyes, remembering how he himself had acted on the plane. He had done everything by protocol, he had done all that he could. Or at least… he _hoped_ he had done all that he could. And it hadn't been enough.

At that moment, from his view of the lounge that overlooked the hotel lobby, James saw the main doors open. Recognizing the people walking through the entrance, his eyes widened.

Of course he should have expected that she and her daughter would also being staying at the hotel which catered to most everyone who came through the airport. Yet he would never have imagined ever seeing her again.

She was talking to an officer who had escorted her in, Julia carried in her arms. The young girl seemed to be fast asleep from what James could tell. He certainly couldn't blame her after the horrible ordeal she had gone through.

He watched as she and the officer appeared to argue lightly for a few minutes before the officer finally nodded and with a smile left the hotel. Left alone, still carrying her daughter, she carefully bent down just far enough to grab the shoulder strap of her carry-on and sling it over her shoulder. As she so burdened began walking towards the front desk, James stood up. He didn't know what possessed him in deciding to speak to her but he wasn't doing his best to ignore the urging. Maybe because he felt a strange sense of responsibility for the mother and daughter, to confirm and make sure that they were all right.

Placing his jacket over his arm, he grabbed his hat in one hand and the handle of his carry-on in his other. With a nod of thanks to the bar tender who was the only one remaining to care for the lounge, James strode with purposeful steps towards the ramp which led down to the front desk.

As she came once more into his sights, the first thing he noticed was that she looked tired. The man at the front desk was clicking away at his computer, leaving her to lean her head against that of her daughter's, rocking Julia softly and gently. The image made James halt in his steps. Perhaps it wouldn't be best for him to come forward just now. After all that had happened, he could imagine her just wanting some space, peace, and quiet. He would only be disturbing her.

Yet before he could make a move either way towards her or to the elevators, she looked up and their eyes met. Smiling at her almost warily, wondering how she would react to his presence, he was relieved to see her answer his smile with a small one of her own. Accepting it as an invitation, he went to stop just in front of her.

"Good morning," he said softly so as not to wake Julia.

"Don't tell me you only just got here," Miss Pratt said, her voice low and precise, just as he remembered it to be. From the little amount he had come to know of her, he knew her to be quite intelligent, evident in the manner in which she spoke; everything she said was not spoken without thought.

"I decided to get something to eat in the lounge before heading up to my room," he explained. "Don't tell me they were getting a statement from you this whole time."

"There was a lot of explaining to do as you can imagine," she answered wryly.

There was something else there in her voice that also reflected in her face right now that he had detected earlier. James glanced at the clerk, wishing he would hurry up, give her the keys to her room and allow her to finally get some much deserved sleep.

The man behind the counter must have read James' mind for he stepped away from the computer to pull out a small pamphlet from a drawer which placed on the counter. "One room with a queen sized bed as you requested," the clerk said, reaching down for something else which he held up. "The card key to your room, 809," he explained then placed the card key inside the pamphlet which had a pocket just for it. "I hope you have a pleasant stay here with us." With that, the pamphlet was handed to Miss Pratt who took it with a murmur of thanks.

"Would there be anything else?"

She was shaking her head as she reached down for her bag. However, James wasn't about to let her complete the task. Placing his hat on his head, he quickly snatched the shoulder strap out of her reach and slung her carry-on over his shoulder. "Do let me, Miss Pratt," he said before she could protest. "I really do insist."

She seemed about to argue but after a few moments, finally conceded with a nod. "Thank you."

"I do believe the elevators are that way," he said, gesturing towards a small corridor leading off from the side of the lobby desk.

They walked side by side, he occasionally turning his head to study her. She really was a lovely woman despite her tired expression and dark rings underneath her eyes. Her dark blond hair cut short to frame her face, softening her slightly sharp features which were enhanced by a thin face. He bet she wasn't eating well, considering she had recently lost her husband.

With that thought, he quickly berated himself. She was a widow, what was he thinking of analyzing her? He had no right to study her so carefully in such a way.

They had reached the elevators and while they waited for one to arrive, he spoke, wanting to break the silence, wanting to keep from studying her once more. "How is she doing?"

He seemed to have said the right thing. Her previously tense shoulders and grimly set jaw instantly relaxed as she peered down into the face of her daughter. "The doctor said that whatever they had drugged her with was nothing harmful. All she'll need is a good night's sleep."

"Does she remember much?"

Shaking her head, she stroked Julia's hair softly. "She didn't have much of a chance to know what was happening before Carson drugged her. Thank goodness," she whispered, kissing the top of Julia's head.

The touching gesture made James feel like someone had punched him in the stomach, a sick feeling washing over him. He really should have done more. If not for the stubbornness of Miss Pratt, who knows what might have happened…

The elevator finally arrived, opening its doors to allow them in. When the doors closed behind them when they entered, taking them up to her floor, he was able to work up the nerve to ask her the one question he wanted to know the answer of. "And how are _you_ doing?"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he interrupted her, a serious look on his face. "And please, please do not answer unless you are going to be truthful with me."

She seemed taken aback by his words and after staring at him for a few seconds, she moved her gaze to rest on the doors. For a moment, James wondered if she wasn't going to reply. To his surprise, she finally spoke, her tone thoughtful. "I still can't believe what's happened. Ever since my husband died… it's been like a strange dream." She paused before continuing. "It felt like I had lost control of everything in my life, so when Julia disappeared…"

As she seemed unable to finish the sentence, James gently did. "It felt as if you would never regain that control."

She smiled wanly. "Things just seemed to go from bad to worse."

The elevator arrived at the ninth floor just at the moment and they walked out, heading for her room. When they reached their destination, before she could fumble around for her card key in the pamphlet, James took it from her. "Allow me."

He got the door unlocked and he held the door open for her. She walked through and for a moment, he hesitated in following her in, wondering how she would feel about that. But she neither invited him in nor said a goodnight in dismissal. The way she simple walked in without a glance in his direction seemed as if she simply expected him to come in.

Hoping that he was reading her actions correctly, he followed her in. She had already reached the bed and with practiced ease began putting her daughter to bed.

Everything was mesmerizing for James as he watched the tender and intimate moment playing out before him. She had already pulled the covers back and laid Julia down softly so as to not wake her. She took off Julia's shoes and not bothering with the rest of her clothing began tucking her in. For a few moments, she seemed as if to forget that he was there as she knelt on the floor and laid her forehead on Julia's, smiling with happiness of just having her close and safe.

James found himself smiling, too, feeling honored to have witnessed such a beautiful scene. Yet at the same time, he felt a numbing sadness wash over him with the realization of what he had missed out on in life. He had never married, never had children… Perhaps he could have had this in his life, a wife and a daughter, building for himself memories of such simple love.

She stood up and seemed almost startled when she saw and remembered that she had not been alone in the room with Julia. Feeling suddenly like a trespasser, James tried to speak but only awkwardly gestured to her carry-on which he still had slung over his shoulder. At his sudden inability to speak, she smiled and silently motioned for him to place it on the room's sofa.

Glad of something to do despite only temporarily, he did as he asked then catching her eyes, gestured to the door. It was time that he should leave. Sadly, he didn't belong here with the two.

She followed him to the door but before he could reach for the door knob, she sidled past him to stand between him and his exit. The sudden close proximity between the two caused James to awkwardly take a step back, wondering why Kyle was blocking his way out.

If she sensed the awkwardness of the situation, she didn't seem to show it. Leaning against the door, arms folded across her chest casually, she spoke quickly enough that James found no need to fiddle under her gaze.

"I never really said thank you."

Unable to hide his surprise at her words, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Through it all, you were the only one I could trust. And you were the one who put me on the right track to suspect Carson."

James shook his head. "I didn't do as much as I should have. I should have known that there had something amiss with Carson. As for putting you on the right track…" He shrugged. "I was angry at myself for allowing everything to have gone so wrong during the flight. The crew, the passengers… they were all my responsibility. And… as much as I hated to believe it, Carson had convinced me that you were… that is, that you had – "

"Carson had it all planned out; even I would never have known of his intentions," she interrupted. "Like I said, though, if it hadn't been for you, I doubt if you and I would be having any this conversation. Or of any kind for that matter."

"You mean, you're thanking me for losing my temper with you because I believed you to be some kind of terrorist," the captain said with a raised eyebrow, not mockingly but with a true interest to know what she was trying to tell him.

"I'm thanking you for being someone I trusted," she corrected. "Someone I would trust more than Carson. I don't know if you know but I was told to stay in my seat until everyone had gotten off the plane. But when I saw you…"

She seemed to search for the right words, her eyes for the first time falling away from his to study the floor. "When we landed and I saw your face as you were leaving the plane, looking at me with such frustration, I felt some… shame and guilt for what I had put everyone on the plane through. What I had put you through.

"That was what made me to go speak to you, even though Carson made it clear I was to stay put. If you were not the one person I trusted and wanted to put everything to rights with, I doubt I would even have been… compelled to at least speak with you. To try to convince you one last time that everything I had done was for my daughter. I hadn't, both Julia and I would be dead and no one would be the wiser."

Finally meeting his eyes, he saw that she seemed to have lost some of the confidence which had emboldened her to block his way out. She had earlier shown that she was a woman who liked being in control; not in a domineering way, but only because if there was some semblance of control, she would know how to react and deal with situations. But of late any sense of normalcy had been taken away from her bit from bit; hence the show of some hesitancy and caution.

Still feeling a strange sense of responsibility for this woman, the captain spoke in hopes of helping her regain her control. "Julia is very lucky to have such a wonderful woman as her mother. Don't let the past few days ever let you doubt that."

There was a long pause between them as she seemed to digest his words. Finally, he saw the beginnings of a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

The two of them stayed as they were for a few moments, strangely at complete ease in each other's presence despite the consequences which had brought them to know one another. "What a way for two people to meet," James mused almost to himself, voicing his thoughts.

"It sure is," she replied with a slight tilting of her head.

He tried to figure out what exactly she meant by her words but could only nod his head in agreement and say truthfully, "Despite it all, I'm glad to have made your acquaintance."

"Me, too," she whispered. She reached out behind her for the doorknob and pulled the door open for him. "Good night Captain. And thank you again."

James took the opening she offered and grabbed the handle of his carry on which he had left in the front of the hallway. Before he passed through the doorway, he stopped and turned to look at her as she leaned against the open door. Conflicting feelings got in the way as he tried to think of something to say. What was one to say in his situation? Would it be presumptuous to say that he would like to see her again? Hope to see her again? Was it best to just speak the truth or to remain silent about how he wished he could get to know her more?

But he chose to keep his thoughts his own and instead gave her one last smile. "I hope you and Julia have a safe trip home."

"I certainly hope so, too." She extended her hand which James took in a firm handshake.

And with that, he passed through the doors, out of her life. The door closed behind him and for a moment, all he could do was stand there, contemplating on how he had got to where he was, contemplating on the extraordinary woman behind him.

Was this the end of something which could turn out to be something more, something special?

Well, Kyle Pratt was not the only person who liked to take control of their lives.

Taking out one of his business cards from his wallet, he circled his cell phone number with a pen then leaned down to slip the card under her door. A satisfied smile on his lips, he straightened up and gathering his things, headed for the elevator.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Did you enjoy? I know the ending might seem abrupt but I thought that it was best to end it like that. It's up to you and your imagination about what happens next… or would you like another chappie? I actually do have an idea for the next chapter but we'll see if I get around to it… I have soooo many stories on hold right now that I know I should be getting back to them. :P But I simply _had_ to finish this short little vignette at least… Hope you liked it! 


End file.
